Question: How many numbers are in the list $$ 1.5, 5.5, 9.5, 13.5, \ldots, 41.5, 45.5? $$
We can add $0.5$ to each member of the list, to make it easier to deal with: $$
2, 6, 10, 14, \ldots, 42, 46.
$$ If we add 2 to each of the terms, we get: $$
4, 8, 12, 16, \ldots, 44, 48.
$$ Now if we divide by 4, we get $$
1, 2, 3, 4, \ldots, 11, 12,
$$ so there are $\boxed{12}$ numbers in the list.